dragonballzbjfandomcom-20200216-history
Android 14
Android 14 (人造人間14号, Jinzōningen Jū Yon) is a character in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_%28franchise%29 Dragon Ball franchise]. He makes his debut (and ultimately, his only appearance) in the 1992 film Super Android 13!. Dr. Gero's fourteenth creation, Android 14 was designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. Android 17 asserts during the Androids Saga of Dragon Ball Z that Dr. Gero destroyed the first fifteen androids he designed, however this disturbs the canonicity of both the mainstream series (as Android 8 makes cameo appearances throughout both Z'' and ''Dragon Ball GT) and Super Android 13!, which features androids 13, 14 and 15 as its lead villains and provides an original explanation that Dr. Gero was murdered by androids 17 and 18 prior to personally completing 13 through 15 (leaving an underground supercomputer to finish the models posthumously). Android 14 is completed by Dr. Gero's self-aware supercomputer alongside Android 15. The two set out for Orange Star City where they devastatingly assault a restaurant where Goku's family is in the midst of dining, in an effort to kill Goku. After rescuing bystanders in the restaurant's vicinity, a short battle between the androids and Goku and Future Trunks ensues; the fighters soon after take their combat to an isolated glacial area, where they are followed by Gohan and Krillin. While 14 and 15 are taking up arms against Goku and Future Trunks, a third android arrives on the scene: Android 13, who was completed by Dr. Gero's supercomputer later than androids 14 and 15. Upon his arrival on the scene, 13 confronts Goku, leaving Trunks and Vegeta to struggle against 14 and 15, shortly after which Piccolo intervenes to assist Goku, as well. Ultimately, Android 14 is destroyed by Trunks following Trunks' transformation to Super Saiyan by slicing him in half with his sword, in sync with the destruction of Android 15 by a Super Saiyan Vegeta, however even their deaths are fail-safe in Gero's plan, as 13 pauses to absorb components from 14 and 15, resulting in his fusion into Super Android 13. Android 14 takes the appearance of a large, heavily built muscular man. He almost resembles that of a stereotypical Native American , especially with the long black ponytail and facial features. He dons a brown brassard and belt combination, large brown gloves, a long green skirt, and yellow and black boots. His skin tone is a shade of silver and unlike all other androids created by Gero or his computer, has brown eyes instead of blue. In the original Japanese version of Super Android 13!, Android 14 is almost completely silent, the only exception being his uttering the words "Son Goku," presumably to emphasize the fact that his sole purpose is to kill Goku. In the Funimation dub of the film, Android 14 was given a handful of additional lines, such as when he stops Trunks' sword attack and remarks, "Little boys shouldn't play with knives." * Flight, the ability to fly with the use of ki. * Energy Attack, the most basic form of energy wave used by androids. * 3D Scan Mode, a mode that allows advanced scanning of an enemy. * Japanese dub: Hisao Egawa * Funimation dub: Chris Rager Trivia * Interestingly, even though Android 13, 14, and 15 were not featured in the Manga, the "Androids A-B-C's" section mentions that Androids 13, 14, and 15 were very close to the Android concept.